


Diminished

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Diminished

Title: Diminished  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5…no Dawn, Riley's gone, no Glory. Completely AU.  
Synopsis: Giles lets some things slip when Buffy asks some questions.  
Author's Note: This is a response to a bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for her thoughts and suggestions!

 

"Do you think I'm too fat?"

Giles stared at Buffy over his cup of tea, slowly lowering the cup as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry?"

Buffy sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "It was something Riley said once…"

Giles clenched his jaw, releasing it before Buffy turned her head to look at him. "Riley said you were…fat?"

"Well, not exactly. He said something about being surprised that I was able to keep as much weight on as I do…considering how much physical exercise I get when I'm out slaying."

"Just another example of him not understanding the true nature of the Slayer." Giles responded softly.

"Huh?"

Giles took a deep breath and moved from his chair to sit next to her on the sofa. "Riley never understood what our lives are about. He was more about capturing and containing demons…studying them…experimenting with chips and gadgets. His knowledge of demons was based on science and whatever scraps of information were given to him by the military. You…the Slayer…were rumoured to be myth."

"Okay." Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "So because of all that, he thought I was fat?"

"No." He stated with a soft smile. "Because of that, he never understood how the Slayer's body works."

"And you do."

He stared at her, biting his tongue to keep his thought from escaping his lips. Instead, he tilted his head slightly and sighed. "For the most part, yes."

Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion. "For the most part?"

"I know the biology of the Slayer. I understand the high metabolism, the rapid healing, the importance of carrying an extra amount of weight – "

Buffy interrupted him quickly. "You do think I'm fat!"

"What?" He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "No, I don't. If anything, you're too thin."

"But you said I carry 'an extra amount of weight'."

"Which, in your mind, works out to be me saying that you're fat? Buffy…" He sighed heavily and placed his hand on her knee. "It's important that you keep your weight up. If you lose too much, which I fear you have…you'll start burning muscle to replenish your energy. That can be a very dangerous thing for you."

"You think I'm burning muscle?" When he gave her a slow nod, she narrowed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Your curves are diminishing." He answered without thought.

Buffy turned to face him, leaning her back against the arm of the couch. "My curves?"

He mentally cursed himself, but found himself answering. "Your hips…have narrowed."

She hid her smile behind a look of disbelief. "You notice my hips?"

Giles blushed lightly and averted his eyes. "I, uh…I'm your Watcher, Buffy. I'm responsible for your training. In as such – "

"What else have you noticed?"

He swallowed thickly and glanced at her, wondering if he had actually heard her voice deepen slightly or if it was just his imagination playing cruel tricks on him once again. "Pardon?"

Buffy gave an exasperated sigh and stood up, stalking her way into the kitchen. "How long are we going to play this game?"

His brow furrowed as he watched her, grimacing as she forcefully yanked the refrigerator door open. "Game?"

She pulled out a bottle of water, slamming the door shut as she turned to stare at him. "God, Giles…are you really _that_ clueless?"

"I…"

She twisted the lid off the bottle in an almost violent manner as she stormed back into the living room. "When a woman asks you if she's fat…when she asks you what you've noticed…what does that tell you?"

His confusion was clear in his green eyes. "Why are you angry?"

She made her way over to him, slamming the bottle of water onto the lamp table as she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down when he started to stand. Before he could form another question, she climbed on top of him, her knees pressed into the cushions on either side of his legs.

"When a woman puts herself in this position with you…what does it tell you?"

"That I'm obviously dreaming again." He whispered, his voice taking on a sad tone as he continued. "And that I'll be waking very soon."

"You're not asleep, Giles." Buffy's voice softened as she looked into his eyes. "So…you do think about it? Me, I mean?"

Knowing there was no use lying to her, not after what he had just said…and definitely not after he could feel himself harden underneath her, he nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes, I do."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, her thumb absently rubbing against the side of his neck. "So would it bother you to know that I think about it too?"

His hands moved to her thighs as he swallowed nervously. "I'm not sure that 'bother' is the word I'd use."

She offered him a tender smile as she settled more comfortably on his lap, not commenting on the hard bulge she had felt a moment before. "Do you really think I'm too thin?"

"I think that Riley was a pillock for making you doubt your beauty."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You…think I'm beautiful?"

He lifted his left hand and ran his fingertips along her cheek. "I always have."

She leaned into his touch and sighed, her index finger tracing his ear. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He chuckled softly, the fingers of his right hand tracing indistinct patterns on her denim-clad thigh. "I wasn't exactly confident that you would welcome such an announcement."

She raised an eyebrow at him as her hands idly caressed him from his shoulders to his chest and back again. "You seemed pretty confident around Olivia."

"That…" He lowered his eyes as he dropped his hand from her face, his chuckle dying as he shook his head. "That was…very different."

She looked at him in concern as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "Giles…what is it?"

He inhaled deeply and spoke softly, still not looking at her. "Confidence is easy…when the expectations are low."

She placed her hand on the side of his face, turning it towards her and forcing him to look at her. "What does that mean?"

"I didn't want more than what Olivia and I shared." He answered after a brief hesitation.

Buffy let his words drift around in her head for a minute, sliding her arms over his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck. "Is that your way of saying it was just sex?"

"Among other things." He whispered as he felt his defenses begin to lower.

"You want more than sex with me?" She asked, a hopeful note edging into her voice.

Not trusting his voice, he allowed the answer to be seen in his eyes. He exhaled slowly as her smile appeared.

"I love you too, you know." She stated as she moved forward slightly.

His eyes darted to her lips as his hands tightened on her thighs. "Buffy…"

She paused and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair above his ear. "I do, Giles. I love you."

Hearing the conviction in her tone, he breathed a sigh of relief and moved his left hand to the back of her neck.

"I love you too." He whispered as he drew her lips to his.

The kiss started out as a gentle brush of lips. It quickly grew into one of passion, mouths opening to one another as hands began blind explorations. His confidence began to rise as she moaned softly. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to his groin as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Her moan turned into a deep groan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue along his. When she felt the hardness of his erection press against her warm core, she broke the kiss and panted heavily, resting her forehead against his.

"Oh God…"

He loosened his hold on her hips and slid his hands up her sides as his chest heaved. "Buffy…"

The passion in his tone made her smile. Running her thumb over his bottom lip, she took a shuddering breath.

"I…had planned to take this really slow…"

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her thumb, smiling as she whimpered. "We still can. We don't have to do anything, Buffy."

She shook her head and rocked her hips against him, closing her eyes as he gasped sharply. "Do you?"

His hands moved back to her hips, but he made no effort to hinder her movements. "Do I…what?"

She opened her eyes as her fingers found, and unbuttoned, the top two buttons of his shirt. "Want to take this slow?"

He smiled as she pulled the third button free. "That would depend on your definition of 'slow'."

Sliding her hand underneath his shirt, her fingers quickly found his left nipple. She looked into his eyes, smiling as he groaned at the contact.

"What do you mean?"

His hands gripped her hips, stilling her movements but holding her tightly against his erection. "As I'm sure you can tell, I want you. If your definition of 'taking this slow' is waiting a few weeks before we make love, the answer is no. If it means me taking you upstairs and making love to you slowly instead of having a hard and fast shag on the couch, the answer is yes."

She swallowed thickly as she lightly rolled the hardened nub between her fingers. "Giles…"

He cleared his throat and quelled the urge to thrust his hips against her. "Saying that…if you want to wait, I'll wait. I've waited nearly two years for you…I can wait a few more weeks if that's what you want."

She pulled her hand out of his open shirt and placed it on the side of his neck. She looked into his eyes as her thumb stroked his jaw.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Giles." She glanced at the stairs and then pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "So, I think I'll go with definition number two if that's okay with you."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and reignited the kiss.

* * *

She smiled self-consciously as he lowered himself to her side and ran his fingers along her torso. "Do I look worse with no clothes?"

He nearly laughed, but saw the real worry in her eyes. He shook his head slowly and splayed his hand across her abdomen.

"You truly have no concept of your beauty, do you?"

She averted her eyes and stared at his bare chest. "I don't know…I mean, Riley made me think I was too fat…you say I'm too thin…"

His hand slid upwards and gently cupped a firm breast. "Buffy…you are absolutely stunning. I just worry about you burning muscle instead of fat for energy. And…I've never thought you were fat."

Buffy sighed as his thumb brushed over her erect nipple. "But…curvy?"

"Mm." He murmured as her fingers stroked the hair on his chest. "Your curves have enticed me for far too long."

"Do I need to put on more weight?" She asked softly, leaning up to place a warm kiss on his collarbone.

"Are you asking for my personal opinion or that of your Watcher?" He whispered as he slipped his left leg between hers and leaned over her.

She shivered as his erection pressed against her stomach, her head falling back to the pillow and her hands exploring every inch of his skin that they could reach. "Watcher's opinion…"

Giles ran his hand down her side, his touch lingering on her hip before moving back to her ribs. "Five pounds should be sufficient."

Buffy licked her lips and took a deep breath, sliding her hands back to his chest. "And your personal opinion?"

"Ten." He answered without hesitation, smiling as her eyes widened in surprise. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her fingers quickly finding and gently pinching his nipples.

He groaned softly, his hips moving against her on their own accord. "You are magnificent, Buffy…and I would love you no matter your size. But, I must admit that I miss the curves you once had."

She felt the sudden urge to change the subject and let her fingers trace a scar on his chest. "What happened here?"

He realized what she was attempting and shifted his body until he was kneeling between her thighs. He gazed unabashedly at her nude body before meeting her eyes.

"I will tell you the story behind every one of my scars, Buffy. But, not right now." He leaned forward, supporting his weight with his right hand on the mattress next to her head as he used his left to caress the side of her face. "Right now, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" She whispered in a shaky voice as he lowered his upper body until his chest nearly touched hers.

"Convincing the woman I love of her beauty." He replied as he brushed his lips over hers. "Would worshipping your body help in that, Buffy?"

She bent her right leg and ran her hand over his back. "It couldn't hurt."

He chuckled softly and slid his hand back to her breast, gently massaging the flesh as he shifted and lowered his mouth to her nipple. Her back arched as she gasped, his warm mouth covering the sensitive nub. She relished the sensation of his tongue gently stroking the hard peak.

"God…Giles…"

He smiled inwardly and then turned his attention to her other breast, inflicting the same sweet torture on it. Her fingers trembled as they ran through his hair, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp as he lightly nipped at tender flesh with his teeth.

He groaned and then continued his journey down her body, tracing his lips along each of her ribs before darting his tongue into her navel. When her hips bucked, he looked up to find her staring down at him, her hands squeezing her breasts.

"Jesus…" He muttered as he slipped his arms under her thighs and placed a soft kiss on her damp curls, his eyes locked on her hands.

When she moved her hands, his gaze darted to her eyes. "Don't stop, Buffy…"

She raised an eyebrow, but returned her hands to their prior position. "You like that?"

"God, yes." He whispered as he parted her lips with his thumbs. "I love watching self-pleasure…"

"Riley thought it was weird…like he wasn't doing enough to please me…"

"I'm not Riley." Giles' passion-darkened eyes flashed for a brief moment before his tongue slipped through her wet folds, grinning as she groaned loudly. "And…I'm confident enough at the moment to know that I'm pleasing you…"

"Yes…" She hissed as she arched her hips against his mouth. "God, yes…don't stop…"

He licked his lips and covered her clitoris with his mouth, holding it lightly between his teeth as he alternated soft licks and gentle suckling. He gazed into her eyes as he carefully pushed the middle finger of his left hand into her.

"More…" She pleaded, her hips grinding in a tight circle as he pushed a second finger into her tight channel. "God, yes…Giles…"

He let go of her clit with his teeth, bathing the swollen nub with his tongue as he began thrusting his fingers. He felt her fluid gathering quickly and curled his fingers in search of her g-spot. He found it relatively quickly, grinning to himself as he watched her left hand fall to the mattress, her fingers twisting in the sheets.

He moved, replacing his fingers with his tongue, when he felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers. She screamed his name as her orgasm hit, her head thrashing against the pillow as he held her hips down as best he could.

When he felt her hand grip his shoulder, he withdrew his tongue and moved back up her body. She groaned as he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue. Reaching between their bodies, she rubbed the palm of her hand over the shaft of his erection before running her thumb through the moisture gathered at the head.

He broke the kiss with a deep growl, his hips thrusting forward at her touch. "Christ, Buffy!"

She smiled and lifted her legs over his hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please…"

"I love you." He whispered as he reached down and guided his cock to her entrance. "Buffy, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." She responded, her desire-filled eyes shining brightly as she kissed his lips.

He gazed into her eyes as he moved his hips forward, sinking his throbbing cock into her wet depths. "Oh dear Lord…"

"Oh my God…yes, Giles…" She cried out as he pulled back slightly and pushed forward again.

Feeling her wet heat surrounding him, her inner walls quivering as he moved slowly within her, he swallowed and inhaled sharply. "Wonderful…"

Her hands moved to his back, feeling his muscles bunch and relax with each thrust. She lifted her hips, matching his rhythm and pushing him deeper within her. She closed her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her neck and placed a line of warm open-mouthed kisses that led to her ear.

"You are so beautiful, Buffy." He whispered before kissing his way to her lips.

His tongue dipped into her mouth, sliding along hers, as he increased his pace. When he felt her nails scratch along his back and her inner walls tighten around him, he lifted his mouth from hers and smiled down at her.

She bit her lip to stifle her groans and he shook his head. "Please…let me hear you."

"Giles…"

"Let me hear you come, Buffy." He groaned urgently as he shortened and quickened his strokes. "I'm so close, love…so…fucking…close…"

She gasped as her eyes widened, his use of the word 'fucking' surprising her somewhat. "Say it again…"

He smiled knowingly, lowering his mouth to her ear and whispering thickly. "You like to hear me say 'fuck', do you?"

"Yes…" She groaned as she pressed a hot kiss to his shoulder. "God, yes…"

"I'll have to remember that." He stated as he straightened his arms and pushed his upper body up.

Her hands slid to his sides as she met his eyes. As she watched his eyes dart over her face and chest, she furrowed her brow.

"What…what's wrong?"

His gaze moved back to hers quickly and he shook his head. "Nothing…it's just…you're so fucking beautiful, Buffy. I want you to believe it for yourself…I want you to know how I see you…"

"Giles…"

"I've wanted you for so long…to be inside of you…to feel your hands on my skin…your lips on mine…to touch you…to feel you…" His eyes glistened with emotion as she began to tremble beneath him. "Christ, I love you, Buffy…"

At those words, his name left her lips on a cry of ecstasy as she came…her hot fluids bathing his cock as he continued to thrust.

"Oh…fuck, yes…" He groaned as he felt his balls tighten. "Buffy…oh, God…Buffy!"

She screamed again as he came, another orgasm crashing over her as he came deep within her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her as her legs fell to the mattress.

"Jesus…Giles…"

He rolled to his side, pulling her with him. They both moaned softly as his softening cock slipped from her. His trembling fingers brushed her damp hair back from her face as he panted heavily.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded as she rubbed his chest. "Better than…you make me…feel beautiful…"

He smiled as he hands rubbed soothing circles over her back. "You are…always have been…always will be…"

She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Never thought it until now."

He smiled warmly and pulled the sheet up over their bodies. "My beautiful Buffy."

Her eyes glistened at his whispered statement. "For as long as you'll have me."

He stroked her cheek and took a deep breath. "How about for the rest of my life?"

"I think I can live with that." She whispered and snuggled as close to him as she possibly could. "Forever sounds good."

He didn't try to fight to stay awake. Neither did she. They both knew that the other would be there when they woke. And they both knew that he'd attempt to convince her of her beauty again in a few hours.

 

~ End

 

Author's Note: Bunny is as follows:

Whenever you like and for whatever reason you like, Buffy is having body image issues. Can Giles make her feel beautiful? *eyebrow wiggle*  
She and Giles are NOT in a relationship at the beginning of the story. By the end... FRAOhMy... ;)


End file.
